Behind Kyouya's laptop
by Scribbler NeKo Meow
Summary: When Kyouya left his laptop unattended for the world to see.


_**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club belongs to its rightful owner._

* * *

><p><strong>~Behind Kyouya's Laptop~<strong>

_When Kyouya left his laptop unattended for the world to see._

* * *

><p>It was time to close the club; Haruhi was mopping the floor when her eyes met the table at the corner. It was very odd as the one whom often occupied it was nowhere to be found, leaving the innocent <em>pineapple <em>laptop—perhaps not that innocent—unattended. Much to Haruhi's wonder, it was left open as if for anyone to see, which made the fact dangerous.

Haruhi gulped the hard lump in her throat. She tried to divert her attention and simply continue on her given task. It would be more risky if _he _found her lazing. However, the sight of the open gadget glaring at her direction, as if hypnotizing her in every flicker of the screensaver, enticed her. It was, as if, ousting a strange aura that could magnetize anyone in the reach. In addition, Haruhi was in a spot very susceptible with this '_enthrallment_'.

The lady sighed deeply; she wouldn't get any if she won't do anything about this little _distraction. "I'll just shut it down." _She mumbled to herself, striding forward the laptop.

Once her finger touched the pad, the screen blinked as all those windows—probably the Shadow King's research—gleamed in her eyes. Haruhi maximized the first window that was bigger than the other. She couldn't just turn it off without looking what information she might accidentally lose. She scrutinized the title of the web. "_Fanfiction (dot) net?_" she whispered.

What in the world was Kyouya doing in that site? Haruhi gasped. It was quite—no—it was very out of his character. Never Haruhi knew, or even thought, that a guy like him would go and visit this kind of site. She knew that Kyouya mostly used his time in computing for their proceeds, and planning of increasing it more. It's all about money, money and money. Time is money was his motto.

Haruhi shook her head, thinking that this must be another trick of the twins. It was brain melting. Haruhi, despite the start of her headache, commended the twins for this _peculiar_ trick. The twins had accomplished of _scarring_ her mind.

She was going to close it—as she knew it was nothing important—however she caught a glimpse of what archive it was. Her eyes turned wider, her jaw slightly ajar. "What's this?" she asked, rereading the name of the archive. "**_Ouran High School Host Club?_**"

If brain could explode, her would already be gone by now. She did read fanfiction in her free time, but mostly about her favorite manga and nothing more. Being a reader for quite a while now, she didn't know that there was such an archive called _that_.

In curiosity, she clicked one story at the upper part. She swallowed hard. '_Ootori's Way_' the title said. Much to her surprise, she was being paired to her sempai. "T-that's…that's impossible, it won't happen." She choked.

She with Kyouya? The probability is in its lowest. It was like attempting to mix oil with water.

Appalled—much more denial—Haruhi continued reading still. Her interest was piqued in how this story goes.

_**First Chapter: Increase Her Debt.**_

Haruhi choked in her own saliva. "_Wha—"_she stifled her reaction as she looked around. Assuring that no one was there, she sustained reading.

Mostly, it consisted of how Kyouya Ootori does his move to get the _girl _he liked and how he would be with her longer. It must be awful for Haruhi's point of view, but at the same time very crafty. "Why didn't I think about that?" Haruhi thought. "_That must be the reason he often increases my debt."_ A blush ran through her skin when she realized what her mind avowed. "_No, of course not. Kyouya-sempai doesn't like me. That's ridiculous._" She awkwardly laughed.

_**Second Chapter: Threaten Her**_

A curl of her lips indicated that she disliked the second chapter. It was rather domineering. How she could fall for someone who was egocentric, that it must be he who would always be followed. Haruhi wasn't the type of woman who would lower herself. However, that was the point of threatening.

The chapter emphasized how clumsy she could be at times, and the way he expresses his care was through threatening. Judging how she could be hard-headed, she needed a counterpart as resolute as her.

Haruhi sighed, clicking the last updated chapter.

_**Third Chapter: Sell her things**_

In a span of time, Haruhi simply bore holes on the laptop screen. What merit would he get from doing it aside from proceeds for the club?

To answer her question, Haruhi read the other paragraphs.

It comprised of reasons why he did those things. Mostly, the paragraph tells that let the others indulge of her things. It would be of his benefit, as the others would be more occupied contesting for the '_material_' things, while he has more time with the _girl _herself.

"_Selfish." _She inhaled, but a pleasing thump roared inside her chest. She shook her head. "Haruhi, don't compare yourself to this Haruhi. She is simply a fragment of the author's imagination."

At the mention of the author, Haruhi glanced at the upper part to look who it was. She wasn't able to read it as a lowered steps echoed. To her luck, it was far enough for her to prepare. She closed the window, and the other one, until to the last part, however only to stop and gawk at it.

_**Fourth Chapter: Let her realize**_

Her eyes widened, opening the browser to look at the story once again. The author's name glimmered in her sight. She coughed, stared, and gawked.

In the screen flashed a black word '**ShadowKing**'

_So that's what he has been doing the whole time?_

_What does he write in his black notebook? He said plan…but he didn't say what kind of plan. Plan for those stories?_

_He's a writer?_

Haruhi shook off the thoughts in her mind. "No, it is just a coincidence."

_How about the chapter 4._

Her eyes darted at the said file, examining it. It wasn't finished yet, there was only the title and one sentence.

_Curiosity kills the cat._

She backed away, however only to hit something else other than the wall. She lifted her head, eyes glimmering with realization.

"Do you find something interesting, _little kitty_."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authoress' Corner:<span> **

_I'm new to this fandom and to the anime as well. I do apologize if it is Out of character, and inconsistent. OTL_

_I'm not sure if there is already something like this in this fandom or even the title 'Ootori's Way' [I'm planning to make this,actually, I'm not yet sure if I can.]_

_It is merely a coincidence._

_Thank you for reading and I hope you review._

_**~ScribblerNeKoMeow [PusaMyaw]**_

_©2012  
><em>


End file.
